Cooperate? I'd rather not
by whimsical-wily-wandering-wind
Summary: Mathias and The Nordics, embark on an adventure to fame and glory. One problem being that they can't cooperate with one another very well, except for Timo. Can the five get their act together when one of them is mistaken for committing a crime? Includes the use of magic and their human names. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**It's been a while since I posted something. Anyways, welcome.**

**This is my first Hetalia story, so please forgive me if I don't nail their personalities exactly. This is also part of the fantasy genre by the way, but their encounters with mystical creatures will come later. The story is a crossover with Hetalia and a game called Guild Wars 2. However, there will be no characters from the game whatsoever, but professions will be in this story for the most part.**

**I've been interested in the Nordics for a while now and looked into their connections with each other. I might not exactly know their thoughts about one another but I get the general idea of it.**

**Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Guild Wars 2.**

* * *

Prologue

The blond, short-haired teen looked out the window as snow began to fall. His teal eyes flicked behind his glasses to a bag that sat on his bed. He walked over and began packing, taking all his belongings and putting them inside. A map, clothing, his own money, everything that was clearly his, he packed it into his bag. The tall teenager fitted himself into his dark blue, heavy metal armor and slid his greatsword into a sheath on his back. He picked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder before exiting his room. He took one last glance before walking out.

"Berwald, where are you going?" The older teen looked at one of his little brothers. The younger adolescent stared at him with his sapphire eyes, floppy, spiky, blond hair moved as he tilted his head to one side. At the moment, his younger brother was in his regular clothing. His younger brother was almost as tall as him but was slightly shorter.

"I'm leaving." The elder brother answered bluntly in his deep, thick accent. However, the younger brother understood immediately and looked surprised before he frowned.

"Why are you leaving? You have to stay with the rest of us! We have to take care of Lukas, Timo, and Emil! You-!"

"You can take care of them. I'm going."

"No! You're not going!" Mathias shouted, running over and grabbing him. He tried to take his pack, but Berwald refused to let it go.

Unbeknownst to them, Timo, Lukas, and Emil were watching.

Timo watched fearfully with his amethyst eyes. The light-haired blond knew that the two had been arguing back and forth for about a month. Berwald would always ignore Mathias or refuse to do whatever he said. However, ever since their father died, Mathias had taken control of the house. Lukas had to even stop them from killing each other in front of poor Emil. Timo knew that the older brother was never happy about their younger brother to act like the boss in the house. He was, after all, the eldest.

Lukas watched with his dull blue eyes as Mathias tried to stop Berwald from leaving; he blocked his path, made up excuses, ordered him, but Berwald wasn't going to be persuaded. Lukas turned his head, causing a stray curl to bob at the action, down towards his little brother, Emil. The little boy clung onto his brother's leg, watching with wide eyes as he watched the two argue. The blond took his silver-haired brother away from the commotion.

"Mathias-."

"You're not going, damn it!"

The younger brother struck Berwald in the head with his fist. The older brother rebelled, grabbing Mathias' throat and shoving him against the wall. The entire house shook as Mathias' head slammed against the wall. His feet dangled a few centimeters from the floor as his throat was in the process of being crushed in his older brother's grip. Berwald punched him in the stomach, hard, causing the house to shake again. Mathias gave a small cry in pain, coughing furiously. Before Berwald could punch him in the face, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Berwald stop!" He turned his head to see Timo. The teen didn't say anything as he spoke. "He's your brother! You're going to kill him!"

Berwald stared at Timo before looking at Mathias, clawing at his hand and hacking in pain. In another room, Emil was crying when he heard the house shake and sobbed even harder when he heard Mathias painful cry. Lukas held his brother and murmured words of comfort, though he knew what was going to happen next.

Berwald released Mathias. His brother fell to the floor, gasping and coughing. He merely looked at him before he left through the door. Not a single word, not even a good-bye.

He hoped that Mathias would understand one day that he couldn't be dependent on anyone anymore. Berwald was already a young man, and it was time for him to set out on his own. He was tired of being bossed around and told what to do, especially by his younger brother. It was his pride at stake, as well as his own sanity. All four of them will realize this one day as well…

"Wait!" He turned around to see Timo running after him. "Berwald, wait!"

"I thought you were staying."

"I… I realized something." Timo panted, turning to look at his white wolf. She trotted to his side and sat down next to him. "I've decided that it was time… for me to start going as well. You know… even though… we aren't..."

Berwald nodded in understanding. "Where will you go?"

"I was thinking about travelling with you for a little while; it's been a long time since I was wandering around aimlessly." Timo confessed as he shrugged. "It's lonely to travel by yourself so… I thought, why not keep you company?"

Berwald felt his heart swell with happiness. Though he didn't show it, he was grateful. He looked into the younger adolescent in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"Berwald!"

The duo turned to see Mathias running towards them. He drew his axe and gave out a battle cry, charging at Berwald. The taller teen pushed Timo out of the way and unsheathed his blade, blocking his axe. The force caused him to slide back but he kept his balance. Mathias lifted his axe and began sending a barrage of slashes, each fueled by anger and determination. Berwald could see the fire in his eyes, but he merely blocked the attacks.

He struck back with his greatsword, slashing and thrusting his blade towards him. The two seemed evenly matched until Berwald knocked him back, cutting his shoulder. Mathias staggered back but leaped into the air, axe raised above his head. The older sibling rolled off to the side, evading the attack. The rash teen landed, axe buried into the ground, and left his back entirely open; Berwald smacked him on the side of the head, causing Mathias to fall into the snow.

Berwald watched as the immaculate snow became tainted with the crimson liquid. He sheathed his blade and turned away from him.

"B-Berwald! You're just going to leave him here?"

"It's a shallow wound," He replied to Timo. "Besides, Lukas will take care of him."

Berwald walked away without looking back. Timo gave one last glance to the unconscious Mathias before following after him. The two continued to walk as the snow fell gently from the sky.

Feet crunched in the crisp snow. Lukas walked toward Mathias calmly, despite the teen bleeding out. He knelt onto the snow and held out his hands. He closed his eyes as he held his hands out to the wound on his shoulder. The snow on Mathias melted into water and flowed to the wound. Slowly, the water accumulated on the wound and gave off a gentle, blue glow. The wound knitted itself together until the open, red wound was smooth skin.

Lukas hung one of Mathias' arms around his neck before picking him off the ground. He turned and stared at the axe before using his free hand to drag it along with him. He slowly made his way back to the cabin where Emil sat there, waiting for him to return. Emil glanced at Mathias before looking at his older brother.

"Big brother, where did Timo and Berwald go? Why is Mathias sleeping?"

Lukas thought for a moment. "Timo and Berwald went out to travel for a while. Mathias is just tired."

"When will they come back?" Emil asked, following him as Lukas placed Mathias on his own bed. The older brother carefully rested the axe on the wall where it was out of the way. He looked at Emil for a few seconds before walking over to him.

Lukas knelt down to his little brother and hugged him. Emil hugged him back. The stoic teen thought as he held his little brother.

"I don't know."

* * *

**I'll have to explain about the classes in the next chapter. Once the story starts to get underway, I can get to the good stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet the guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Guild Wars 2**

* * *

Chapter 1

The silence filled the room as sunlight shimmered through the windows, illuminating the room. Faint footsteps became louder, as if someone's foot was in a metal bucket and had to walk around in it. The young man was about in his mid-twenties. His short, unkempt, blond hair looked like he had a bad case of bed hair, though that was his usual hair style. His blue eyes held a glint of energy as he gave a cheery smile. His black metal armor glimmered in the light with red outlining the metal plates, gauntlets, and greaves. A huge axe rested on his shoulder, his hand holding its long shaft.

His feet clicked on the stone floor as he walked over to the table and sat down. The warrior turned the head of the axe to sit on the floor and let its long shaft lean on the table.

Maybe he should break out some alcohol while he waited… But then again, he just had some breakfast. It didn't matter, he needed something to drink.

Before he could stick his hand into his pack, a velvety voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Why are you here early, Mathias?" He turned his head to look at another man.

The light-haired, blond man looked a little younger than him. His dull blue eyes gazed at him as he wore a stoic expression on his face. A single stray curl bobbed slightly when he stopped at the opening of the doorway. He wore navy blue robes, lined with white and a few other shades of blue. Mathias remembered that he would always wear his hood over his head but it seemed like he wasn't today.

"Mornin' Lukas." Mathias said, which came out more as a shout. Lukas had plugged his fingers into his ear and slowly pulled them out.

"Lower your voice, idiot." He answered in a calm but slightly irritated tone.

"Come on Lukas! I haven't seen you in a while." The loud blond replied as Lukas took a seat.

"We met last week; I wouldn't call that a long time."

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport, Lukas!"

"You're annoying."

"Ya think so?" Mathias smiled, letting the statement fly over his head. The stolid blond merely closed his eyes and sighed. Without another word, he stayed silent and decided to spare himself from Mathias' shouting.

"Good morning." The duo turned to look at the next two newcomers.

The shorter man was younger than Mathias and about the same age as Lukas. Like Mathias, the short-haired blond wore an affable smile. He spoke in a lower, but chipper, tone. His amethyst eyes smiled at the two. He wore a light blue and white leather coat with black gloves; his pants matched his coat with a solid light blue, followed by black boots. A longbow hung on his back and a white leather mask rested at the base of his neck. "I hope we didn't take too long."

The other short-haired, blond man was taller than him. His teal eyes flicked between Mathias and Lukas behind his square glasses. His lips formed into a small frown while his eyebrows were slightly narrowed, creating an angry expression. The older man wore heavy armor like Mathias but his armor consisted of dark blue and a bit of black. His greatsword was clipped onto a leather strap he wore on his torso, which was sheathed behind his back.

Upon entering, a white wolf padded in and sat next to Timo. She gave a bark and panted happily.

"Mornin' Timo! Mornin' Ber!"

"You can't get any louder can you?" Lukas asked Mathias dryly.

"Nope!"

"Hm." The taller man, Berwald, grunted in greeting.

"Could you please lower your voice a little, Mathias?" Timo asked as they sat down. "I'm still tired after fighting off a few bandits."

"What? Why didn't ya tell me! I would have gladly helped out!"

"Well, it was sudden so I didn't have time to tell anyone about it."

"Morning." The four turned to the last member. The silver-haired teen looked at the four of them, violet eyes landing on Lukas. He wore a white and brown robe with white gloves and boots. On his head, he wore a gold, gem circlet with a sapphire jewel displayed on it.

"Mornin' Emil!"

"Good morning."

"Hm."

"Good morning, little brother." Lukas said as Emil sat in the only vacant seat, which was, unfortunately for him, next to his older brother.

"Good morning." The silver-haired teen answered, turning his head away from him.

Mathias smiled. Finally, the entire guild was here. He would be able to announce the reason for the meeting. He stood up.

"Alright! Now that the guild's here, I can tell you the news!" He pulled out a poster and placed it on the table. "Take a look at this!"

Timo leaned over to look at it. "Wanted criminal: Aleen. Profession: Necromancer. Charged for several deaths of innocent villagers and the king's soldiers." The ranger read aloud, "Reward for her capture is… thirty silvers?! That's a lot!"

"Exactly!" Mathias said, "This will surely get our guild noticed!"

"How do you know that capturing this girl will be easy?" Lukas questioned, staring at their leader. "I doubt the prince would be so generous to give away that much money."

"Of course it will," Mathias said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It won't just be me doing this. All five of us are going to bring her in, with me calling shots."

There was a long silence. Mathias felt excited and looked at each of them.

"No." The four looked at Berwald. He glared at Mathias before standing. He spoke with a thick accent that mingled with his deep voice, "If we're taking this mission, I will work on my own."

"B-Berwald!" Timo said nervously, but Mathias cut in.

"Don't be silly, Ber! It'll be like the old times; I take charge and we all work together." The guild leader said, his carefree tone becoming firmer. Their eyes locked, both trying to stare the other down. Berwald didn't reply as Mathias spoke again, however, slowly, "That's the way it works; I am the founder of The Nordics, so I call the shots."

"H-Hold on!"

"No." Berwald answered again, his gaze intensifying. Mathias was already gripping his axe. The atmosphere began to thicken as the two stared at each other, waiting for the other to respond. While the two elementalists watched and waited to see what would happen, Timo's mind was buzzing with panic. The guardian slowly raised his hand up to the hilt of his sword on his back.

"Why can't we just travel together for a little bit? I mean, we haven't gotten a lot of time to catch up now that we've been busy with our own lives." Timo said, laughing nervously. He glanced at the other two, hoping that he would get some assistance. "R-Right, guys?"

"I guess." Lukas replied, though he seemed indifferent to the idea.

"Whatever you guys want." Emil answered, his tone matching his brother's.

"Eh?" the ranger lowered his voice, "Um... that's not really helpful, guys."

Mathias was hoping that Berwald was joking. He was the leader and the leader would lead the group. He wanted the five of them to work together on this quest, and to gain fame for their guild. Mathias wanted to lead and if Berwald had other ideas then he would have to fight him. He was not willing to the older man's idea.

"How about we travel together for a little while? If things don't work out, we'll just go off on our own." Timo suggested, watching the two carefully, silently hoping that a fight wouldn't break out. Berwald hesitated, glancing at Timo before looking at Mathias. He knew that the guardian hated being around Mathias. Their leader always had a tendency to take all the credit, in addition to bossing them around to do everything his way.

Timo had some tolerance to Mathias' orders, but there would always be a fine line that indicated where enough was enough. Berwald liked to argue and Mathias was the main source of debating, but the older man did get annoyed with him. From out of everyone in their group, Timo considered Lukas to have the most tolerance. The stoic elementalist always stayed calm and cool whenever the warrior gave him orders. Sometimes the ranger would wonder how he could be so relaxed.

"Fine." Berwald agreed, releasing the hilt of his sword.

Mathias maintained his joyful smile as he brought his axe to rest on his shoulder. Timo gave out a relieved sigh, deflating and sitting down in his seat. The tall, blond man glanced at him briefly before Mathias shouted.

"Alright! Then we should get moving. Let's go!"

Mathias immediately left the room, leaving the four of them behind. Lukas slowly shook his head before he got up. He followed after Mathias. "You're going to wake up everyone in the town at this rate."

Emil went after Lukas, Timo and his wolf, Hanatamago, trailing behind him, while Berwald brought up the back. The guardian couldn't help but think to himself as they left the town.

He had only agreed because Timo wanted them to hang out together. Berwald did agree with him since the five lived their own personal lives, but he knew how much of a pain Mathias could be. Both of them had their own pride to preserve and Mathias was pushing the limits of his patience. He was the oldest yet his younger brother was bossing him around like he was a child. It was embarrassing, to say the least, that he had to put up with it. It was bad when older members of a guild had to deal with a young, inexperienced leader, but when it was your younger brother, who was stubborn, obnoxious, and acted this way for years, it was horrible.

Something told him that this was bound to go wrong.

* * *

**Here is the basic overview of a few of the professions here.**

**Elementalist- basically, they're mages except they can only manipulate the elements which are fire, air, earth, and water.**

**Warrior- They are the basic hack and slash soldiers using swords, shields, axes and the like.**

**Ranger- They are connected to nature, thus they have animal companions by their side. They can also use nature magic, such as summoning spirits of nature.**

**Guardian- They are like warriors but are a little more focused on supporting their allies. However, they are in tuned with magic and uses that to aid them in combat or aid their allies.**

**Necromancer- Simple way to put it is that they're black mages. They focus on black magic and curses but have the ability to summon minions of the dead.**

**All professions can support their allies but in different ways. Typically, they are split into three categories. There is the soldier class, adventurer class, and the scholar class.**

**Warrior and Guardian are considered part of the soldier because they focus mostly on up close combat. Ranger is part of the adventurer class, as well as two other professions, since they are versatile. Scholars are the spellcasters that are weakest class of the three because they are mostly specialized in long ranged combat, which are necromancers, elementalists, and another class later to be explained.**

**That's all for now, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Our Idiotic Leader

**I finally finished this chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to start it out, but its the beginning.**

**Another thing is that I will be including creatures from the game, but its only going to be a few since I'll be focusing on the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Guild Wars 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

Berwald felt like smashing the loud, blonde's head. He was sick and tired of listening to him ramble on about his achievements. This was the reason he didn't want to travel with Mathias. The constant orders were grating against his brain so much that he wanted to stuff his ears with cotton.

The five had travelled on the road for four days. They did make occasional stops to help a few travelers, fight off a few wild animals, and rest. Berwald was already irritated by Mathias, who was constantly getting them into trouble by looking for something to fight. Of course he did help their leader out, but it didn't mean that he enjoyed watching him get beaten up before he went to help him.

Right now, they were travelling through a thick forest. Trees towered above them as they walked underneath their branches. Sunlight escaped through the gaps of the leaves and lit the forest. Insects buzzed everywhere and birds chirped from above. Though the trees covered and sheltered their group from the sun's rays, Berwald felt like he was on fire. He didn't understand how anyone could stand the heat, but it could be the fact that he was wearing a heavy suit of armor.

Mathias drew his axe as an enormous wasp flew at him. He quickly hacked the bug into pieces before flicking the green ooze that stained his axe. Emil crinkled his nose at the sight of the bug's body before continuing onwards.

"There are too many bugs here." Emil commented as he waved his hand, trying to swat the small gnats flying around in the air.

"Yeah. Some of them don't make good opponents." Mathias replied, cutting down another wasp. "If there are a lot of these things, I'd at least hope that it was more challenging, ya know?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Hey Lukas!" The warrior shouted, looking behind him. The stoic blond had plugged his fingers into his ears. He calmly glanced at Mathias, slightly frowning at him.

"I'm right behind you, idiot. You don't need to shout." Lukas answered dryly.

"Did I tell you when I got into a fight with four Minotaur?" Mathias asked, ignoring his nasty remark.

"I don't know; they all sound the same." He remarked, but the warrior merely smiled. Much to Lukas' disappointment, he still told his story with the same energy and cheerfulness he had when he spoke normally.

"This is very relaxing, don't you think?" Timo asked, wearing a peaceful smile.

"Yeah…" Berwald answered, briefly glancing at him.

Not really. He silently stared at the back of Mathias' head. Their leader was too busy chatting with Lukas and Emil to notice him, but that was alright.

Just the thought of him boasting irritated him to no end. It was just at that point, he was wondering why they were travelling together again. Of course, he remembered that it was Timo who advised the idea of staying together. It made Berwald a little curious to why Timo would want that. He constantly told them that it was to be around old friends, but Berwald felt like it was something else.

No, it was probably just him. He trusted Timo, and Timo wouldn't lie to him. They had travelled together for a long time before he decided to go live his own life. Even though he did miss the blond ranger, he respected his decision.

"Hey! Look at that!" Mathias pointed out into the trees.

"Now that's something." Timo replied, gazing at the creature.

The warrior was pointing at an enormous entity made of wood and leaves. The creature slowly walked on its two legs, including its arms as it pressed its fists into the ground. Large branches protruded from its back, leaves swaying as it moved. The soft crack and creaks of wood came from the creature as it took a step. The ground shook gently as it walked by. Its head was a few feet above them as it looked past them and walked on. Its face looked like one of an old man with the bark's design. A few more walked around, some standing in the light while others moved on.

"I believe those are Oakheart," The stoic elementalist replied, "We've seen those treants before, remember? There used to be some that walked around when we lived in the mountains."

"Still they're enormous!" Mathias replied, "Think of how much of a fight they'll put up."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Timo replied uncertainly. "They're not doing anything to hurt us."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mathias pleaded, "Think about it! How about you guys?"

"I'll stay right here, thank you." Lukas answered, closing his eyes.

"That thing is pretty big…" Emil said, staring at one that walked by. "I don't think you'll be able to take it down."

The warrior waved his hand at him. "Of course I can take it down." Mathias said with confidence. He then turned to Berwald. "How about you?"

"No." The guardian replied without thinking. He didn't want anything to do with his plans. It was already bad enough that Mathias tried to pick a fight with a few bandits while he was drunk; it resulted him in getting beat up in the end. Berwald wished that he would watch the idiotic warrior get some sense beaten into his thick skull a little more but Lukas had to help him out, along with Timo.

"Fine. I'll take it down on my own." Mathias replied, before running towards one of them.

"Don't you think we should stop him?" The ranger asked nervously, "I don't think it's safe…"

"He'll be fine." Lukas answered, staring after him. "It'll be entertaining to watch."

"Shouldn't we be responsible for him anyways?" Emil turned to his brother, "He's our guild leader."

"He'll learn his lesson." The older sibling said, watching as Mathias began waving at it.

"He's too stubborn." Berwald denied, watching as their leader ran at it.

"Take this!" the warrior ran up to it and swung his axe into its arm.

The treant looked at him before it attacked, swatting him with the back of its hand. Mathias tumbled backwards but got back on his feet before charging back at it. It lifted its hand to smack him away but he rolled out of the way. Mathias slashed at it, sending a volley of chops into Oakheart's arm. It raised its fist and slammed it into the ground. The ground shook and cracked; the force sent him falling back down. It raised both of its hands in the air before digging them into the ground. Roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around the warrior, immobilizing him.

"Shit!" Mathias shouted, trying to break free from the roots.

The Oakheart drew closer to him as he struggled. Berwald was waiting to see the creature smack him into a tree. Hopefully, that would teach him a lesson. However, Emil drew his wand and focus and ran towards Mathias. He watched silently as the teen went to go help the warrior out.

"Emil!" Timo shouted. He looked anxiously at the Oakheart before he glanced at Mathias. Lukas didn't make any sudden movements and, like Berwald, watched.

Emil raised his scepter in the air, lighting the entity's leaves on fire. He focused again and created a wall of fire in between the two. The fire licked at the roots until they released Mathias. The warrior didn't waste any time to roll back out of the way as the Oakheart attacked again. As the wall of fire dissipated, leaving a long scar in the earth, he charged and spun, spinning past the treant as he managed to injure with his axe. Emil changed his attunement; the fire that was at the tip of his wand disappeared as he pointed at the treant, holding a focus in his hand.

His focus gave off a faint glow before it faded away. Nothing. Berwald watched as Emil shook his focus and tried to get the spell to work. The Oakheart had smacked Mathias away again, causing him to bounce onto the floor. It raised its arms into the air before burying its fingers into the ground again. Roots popped out of the ground and wrapped around Emil's and Mathias' ankles. Emil looked up in alarm to see the giant treant approach him and raise its hand.

He was struck, sent flying into a tree. The young elementalist slammed into the tree, fell down and slumped against the tree. Lukas rushed from his spot and drew his wand and dagger to his hand. He crouched and charged, transforming into lightning that shot forward. It struck the Oakheart, electricity shocking it, and Lukas transforming back into his normal form. He rolled back as it tried to swat him away. Lukas stood near Emil, who was dazed at the moment, as he glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the creature.

Lukas changed his own attunement, causing the purple electricity that raced from his wand to fade. In its place, dust and small rocks surrounded his wand. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up, causing pieces of the earth to rise from the ground and surround him. The Oakheart raised its hand and smacked him, a few rocks shattered and flew to the ground. Lukas staggered but stood his ground, directing his wand at it and sent the remaining rocks that protected him to bury themselves into its thick, wooden skin.

Mathias, who had been bound by the roots, used his axe to chop his way out before he gave the final blow. He charged and directed his axe into its side before giving a violent jerk to pull it out. The creature gave a groan before collapsing to the ground.

Berwald didn't expect that to happen; he glanced at Timo to see him staring at the Oakheart, looking a little sorry for it. Berwald didn't blame him though, he knew how he respectful he was of nature. Lukas simply sheathed his weapons without another word. He turned around and went to his brother's side. The older brother knelt down to his level, placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently shook Emil as if he was to break him.

Timo and Berwald drew closer as Lukas spoke to him.

"Hey..." The adolescent gave a groan as he rubbed the back of his head. Lukas gave a sigh in relief and released his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Emil replied, his cheeks turning a light pink. The teenager stood up, albeit a little shaky, to his full height. Lukas merely shook his head as he stood up.

"You're lucky that you didn't break anything. You should get some practice before heading into combat." He said firmly, but he spoke in the same calm and collected voice.

"I've practiced," Emil answered as he glared at his older brother. "I've practice a hundred times."

"E-Emil! Are you alright?" Timo asked in concern, his eyes flicking up and down at Emil as he scanned for any visible injuries. "I wasn't sure if I should help out or not. I mean, I didn't want to hurt it-."

"I'm fine, Timo." The silver-haired elementalist said coldly. He looked away as the ranger frowned before scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry about. I'm fine, now stop worrying."

"You're the one who was reckless." Lukas pointed out.

"Hey, is anyone concerned about me?" Mathias asked curiously, poking his head into their circle. Berwald smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for, Ber?"

"For being an idiot."

"What did I do?" Mathias asked incredibly.

"We should get going," Timo replied as Lukas and Emil already began to move on. "Its getting dark and we should set up camp soon."

"Alright! Let's go!" Mathias immediately pushed to the front of the group and began to lead. Berwald felt the urge to punch him in the head, but ignored it and followed the idiot.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me if anything is off about their personalities or any mistakes I should be aware of. I like a little feedback to know if I'm doing well, okay, or bad.**

**That's it and I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 - A New Ally

**Finally, I finished looking over this chapter. After all the distractions and work, but I managed to fit this into my own time. Of course, getting sick isn't fun either but I'm over it.**

**About Finland's human name... yeah. Basically, I was surfing around the internet looking up the character's human names. I saw that 'Timo' was more of a Finnish name unlike 'Tino' so I decided to use Timo for Finland. I also liked it more than Tino.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Here we are!" Mathias declared, smiling as they arrived to town. "The World Summit."

"I can't remember the last time I came to the city," Timo commented, looking around in awe. "Especially here."

The streets were crowded as people came in crowds, each current and wave making its way through the streets. Buildings towered above them, a few with open windows. The chatter of people filled the air as the venders shouted from their stands. They sold the finest weapons to common goods. Laughter occasionally pierced through the mixed harmony of voices. Mathias could feel the life and energy that buzzed to life in the city; it revitalized him.

Once they got that criminal, they'll be noticed for sure! He couldn't wait and felt pumped just thinking about! Mathias was one step closer to being as great as his father, he could feel it. This quest would surely bring them good fortune and fame.

"Alright! Let's start our search!"

"You don't need to shout so loud," Emil grumbled, holding his ear. "We're standing right next to you."

"You're annoying." Lukas replied, sharing a look with Berwald. Mathias paid no attention to them as they thought the same thing. Note to self: do not go to the big cities Mathias, because he becomes a hundred times more obnoxious than before.

"We will start here and make our way through the marketplace." The guild leader explained, "Branch out to the other sections and get as much information as you can. We'll meet back here in a few hours."

"Couldn't you just simplified it to 'split up and meet back here once you finish your search'?" Lukas questioned.

"Don't be so boring, Lukas. Where's the fun in that?" Mathias asked as he grinned. Lukas just closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be with Berwald in our search." Timo replied, "I just need to buy more supplies."

"Alright, later guys!" Timo and Berwald, with Hanatamago walking after them, left the group as well as Emil and Lukas. Mathias smiled and realized that he was by himself now.

He couldn't help but frown before searching, and he immediately began smiling once more. It was always him by himself now, though he preferred to have someone accompany him. It gave him someone to talk to, but being by himself was fine too. Mathias could do this, how hard can it be? He'll have information in no time! The warrior finally set off and began his search.

…

Mathias gritted his teeth as he scrunched his eyebrows together. He felt like tearing his hair out at this very moment. Everyone that he asked knew nothing about the criminal's whereabouts. The only information he managed to obtain was that she worked with nobody; a problem that no one had seen her, or at least lived since a few people said that the rumors said she killed all the witnesses (though they were rumors and rumors weren't really accurate, he could just take that in the assumption as a fact).

"Come back here scoundrel!" Mathias blinked and turned around, only to have a man shove past him.

The man was running for his life as a woman pushed past Mathias, long black hair whipping into his face, in hot pursuit with two guards following her. Without another thought, he ran after them. The warrior sped past the two guards and caught up with the woman. She looked at him as he smiled at her.

"Need a hand?"

"Keep after him, I'll cut him off." She ordered before turning the corner. Normally, he wouldn't take orders, especially from a girl, but the man probably had her things. Also, he might be able to get some more information.

Mathias felt the adrenaline coursing through his muscles as he charged after the man. He had to admit one thing; the man was pretty quick. The robber rounded a corner and ran into the crowd. Mathias followed after him. He quickly ran past a few people who had been pushed to the ground. As the man ran, the woman leaped out right in front of him. He rolled out of the way and continued to run.

She chanted something under her breath and pointed at the man, immediately conjuring a purple spectral that acted like a wall in front of her. The man tried to stop himself but ended up running through the wall and staggered. He quickly limped but Mathias had caught up and stopped him.

"Alright, scum, where's the item you stole?" The woman demanded as she approached.

"A-All I want is food! Please, I don't mean to kill anyone!" The man sobbed, cowering and falling on his knees. He tossed a bag onto the floor that bounced to the woman's feet. She bent down to pick it up. "You know how it is now, you work for the king. People are losing their homes and can't even feed themselves. I haven't eaten for days on end, please spare me."

"Even though you are poor, it doesn't mean you have a right to steal something that you clearly do not own!" The woman snapped. "For now, you will spend some time doing community work in another town away from the World Summit. I assure you that you will be fed for the time being, but I am not the one who decides how long you work."

"Thank you, thank you!" The man cried.

It wasn't long before the two guards caught up and took the man away. Mathias glanced at the woman, placing her hair back in a bun.

"You're pretty fast." Mathias commented, causing the woman to smile.

"I know my way around here. I'm one of the king's soldier's so I've spent a decent amount of time here." She replied, before glancing at him. "Thanks for your help. Did he steal this from you?"

"Nah, I thought you just needed some help."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Mathias smiled at her compliment. "Times are getting tough now after the old king died. This saddens me to know that our current king is not living up to our expectations. It shames me now that crime has begun to increase now that he's here."

"Say, do you know anything about this criminal, Aleen?" He asked, handing the woman the poster he kept.

She took it and studied it. "Yes, I've seen her from time to time. I 'm happy to see that the prince has a bit of responsibility. I can assist you, if you don't mind."

"No problem. I'll introduce you to my guild then."

"Wait, introductions first. I'm Captain Olivia, but just call me Olivia."

"Mathias."

"Alright then, Mathias, I need to check in with my boss before I head out." Olivia replied, handing him the bag. "This bag came from a shop down the street. Just turn left down there by the bakery and keep going. You'll find a shop called "Bella's Elegant Drapery"."

"Okay, I'll meet you back here then."

Mathias walked down the street and turned the corner. When he finally arrived to the store, he found it to be a very plain store. He didn't waste another thought and entered the shop. A bell gave a light ring as he opened the door. As he walked through the door, he found it to be very quiet. For a second, he thought the shop was closed.

"Hello?" He replied, the door closed behind him. Mathias looked around to see that no one was around. "Anyone here?"

It was relatively an ordinary shop. The clerk's desk was empty with no one to manage it. Rolls of fabric, each with its own unique design, hung on the walls. Mathias saw dress forms with robes placed over them. It was almost as if there were invisible people standing around.

He was about to leave when a loud clatter erupted through the silence.

"Hello?" Mathias walked towards a door frame and looked around.

It looked like the living space of the shop. There was a table with two chairs, a normal kitchen, a door, and a stairway. The door looked like it had been hit with something hard and the hinges looked a little bent out of shape. At the bottom of the stairway was a person, blue eyes staring at him. It was an adolescent that was a little younger than him, kneeling on the ground. He had short brown hair and wore a pair of goggles on his forehead. Metal parts were scattered onto the floor with some in the teen's arms.

"Ya need some help?" Mathias knelt down and picked up some of the parts. The teen just stared at him before continuing to pick the parts up. It was just a long silence as the teen placed the parts on the table. He followed the suit and spoke. "So, do you work here?"

The teen shook his head. "Well, I have something that might be her's." Mathias said before holding the bag out to him. The silent adolescent took the bag and opened it before closing it. "Don't worry, we got the guy that stole it."

"Is everything alright-?" Mathias turned to see a blond, young woman come down the stairs. She had a short blond hair that reached her shoulders and wore a green bow in her hair. She gave a cat-like smile as she looked at the teen, who was fiddling with the parts. He didn't even bother to look up as she spoke to him. "Oh, did you bring a friend with you?" The teen shook his head.

"I just came here to bring something back." Mathias answered, with a smile. "Some guy had stolen the bag. I was just helping and I came to return it."

She giggled. "Oh, I see. I'm Bella, the owner of the shop. I thought you were a friend of my buddy over there. No one comes back here unless they're family or close friends."

"The name's Mathias." He answered, looking around. "I did call out before, but nobody answered."

"I was busy gathering some materials upstairs." Bella answered before sighing, "But I'm struggling to keep up with everyone else in the city."

"This shop does look like an ordinary shop..." Mathias commented.

"I get that a lot, but I try my hardest against the competition here. Time's are tough, but I still get by with enough to get materials and food on the table."

"Who was that guy then? Was he acting like a customer or something?"

"That man you're talking about did come around here, but the shop was closed." Bella explained, tapped her chin as she recalled the memory. "I was making waffles for breakfast at that point. When I left the room, I heard a loud crash and came running. The man broke the door over there; it doesn't look damaged, but I managed to fix it. He thought I wasn't home but Janet scared him off and he took the bag."

"What's in there?"

"It's Janet's, though she doesn't like me looking at her things. She likes to show me things she makes when they're finished." The teen took his stuff and walked to the back door. "You're leaving?" Bella asked the boy, and he nodded in response. "Come back and visit again soon!"

Once he left, Mathias felt like he was forgetting something. He thought for a moment until it finally hit him.

"I should get going too." He said, "I told my guildmates that I would meet up with them."

"Do you need anything? New clothing or bags?" The woman asked, though Mathias shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyways, see ya."

"Please comeback again if you need anything."

* * *

**I still have a long way to go... ugh. Still thinking about the parts to come. Anyways, last two professions!**

**Mesmer- magicians of illusions! They use magic to make clones or phantasms of themselves to aid them in combat. In addition, they use many skills to block and counter as well as avoid by using stealth magic. Deception is their main focus, you could say, as in tricking or confusing the senses.**

**Engineer- pretty much self explanatory. They are inventors that use their inventions and guns to aid them in combat. They had plenty of gadgets to use to aid them in combat.**

**That's it for now and I'll see you until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Rebel and The General

**Sorry about the long wait. My hands were occupied and I had a writer's block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Timo stood next to Berwald. He slowly scanned the crowd until he spotted Lukas and Emil. He smiled as they approached but lost his grin from the look on their faces.

"Did you find anything?" the ranger asked.

"Nothing." Emil answered while Lukas shook his head softly. "From out of all the people we've spoken to, they all said that Aleen works alone. She has no associates and she travels at night."

"That's a little more than we've got," Timo replied with a sigh. "But it seems like we're going nowhere with this information."

"I doubt that Mathias would have any more information than us."

"Hey guys!" The four turned to see their leader waving at them, with his bright smile and all.

Timo noticed that he was followed by a woman with black hair. He turned his head towards the others and noticed that Lukas began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll see you later." He replied.

"Hey Lukas! Where are ya goin'?" Mathias exclaimed, practically making the stoic man's name known to the public.

The stoic man stiffened and turned around in annoyance, sending a glare at the warrior. Timo couldn't help but wonder about the woman that was with him. Mathias finally arrived to the group.

"You're so annoying." Lukas replied in an irritated tone, his frown deepening.

"Aren't you happy to see me-? Ow!" Mathias jumped as the stoic elementalist gestured his scepter towards him and shocked him again. "Ow! Luuuukaaaaasss! That hurts!"

"Hey Mathias! Did you find any information?" Timo asked.

"Of course!" Mathias claimed proudly, fixing his composure. "Olivia here is going to help me."

"Hello. Captain Olivia, reporting for duty." The woman, Olivia, greeted. "This must be your guild."

"Yup, those two are my younger brothers, Emil and Lukas, and my other younger brother Berwald-." Berwald punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! I was joking! He's my older brother and this is Timo."

"Is this a family business?" Olivia asked curiously. Timo bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm just a childhood friend of theirs." He confessed, "All of us have been friends for a long time."

"How did that happen?" Olivia asked. Timo opened his mouth to answer.

"So Olivia, do you know how to find her?" Mathias interrupted, a little antsy to move on.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I see her occasionally, but she never enters heavily populated areas." Olivia replied, "I suggest we get out of the city. We'll have a better chance encountering her."

"Alright! Let's go!" Mathias shouted, before charging off. Olivia followed after him while the four looked at each other.

"Well, let's go. Come on, Hanatamago." Timo said, beckoning his wolf. She barked and raced after him. Berwald watched as Emil followed the ranger but Lukas stayed rooted to the spot.

"What's the matter?" He grunted.

Lukas, who was staring out into the crowd, closed his eyes. "That woman's aura is… different."

"Hm?"

"Never mind. Let's just get going."

* * *

"You said you were a Captain, right?" Timo asked the woman. "You should have a lot of information about this criminal then."

"Of course," Olivia replied. "The only problem is that there isn't a lot of information on her background. According to her papers, her parents died in a fire when she was a baby. She was sent to the orphanage and that's it."

"You mean there's nothing else? Shouldn't there be like other personal stuff?" Mathias questioned, tilting his head. The ranger could see that he wasn't understanding about the lack of information. Olivia shook her head.

"It's not that simple. Even though we have a census, we don't watch over individual persons. Normally, we get information from their friends and family. For her case, this girl Aleen, her family is mostly dead. She has no friends or acquaintances that we can ask for her background information or whereabouts. Without that, we can't keep track of her location or victim patterns." Olivia explained before sighing. "It's a big headache but we're working on it."

"Isn't there anything else? Like the people at the orphanage?" Olivia looked at Timo before tapping her chin in thought.

"Well, there was one incident." Olivia said slowly, recalling the information she had read. "At a young age, she killed one of the caretakers at the orphanage, as well as another man. That caretaker was the only person she talked to; the rest were treated as if they weren't there at all."

"Oh…" Timo thought for a moment, looking off to the side as they walked. He noticed Berwald quietly walking at the back of the group as Mathias picked up a conversation with their new recruit. Timo slowed down before he spoke to him. "Hi Berwald, is something wrong?"

"Hm." The older man glanced at him before looking away. He was staring straight ahead, but Timo couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"What do you think about Olivia?" he asked, speaking to him. "I think she's alright. She seems very responsible and knowledgeable about her work."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Is something wrong? You look a little distracted..." Timo pointed out. He waited patiently, but Berwald merely grunted and didn't say anything else. They listened to Mathias ramble on and on about his past fights until they reached a village.

"Those damn loyalist don't know a thing about poverty!" The group heard someone shout. "All they do is sit on their pampered asses all day! We work all day and what thanks do we have for our services? Nothing!" A few bystanders stood from afar as the man spoke. "The old king is dead and the new heir to the throne isn't doing anything for us! I say we bring down them down while they're weak!"

Timo watched curiously at the group of people begin to gather. A single man stood on top of a cart above the people, his voice was loud and clear to all those within the area. The man had short blond hair with a cowlick. He wore square glasses and metal armor. Men and women alike stood in the group and all responded in agreement. Angry murmurs buzzed through the crowd like bees in a beehive. Whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be pretty, especially if it was going to be a riot.

As he turned his head, Timo saw Olivia visibly gripping her scepter and focus. In her eyes, he could feel a strong, pulse of malice radiating around her.

"What's going on?"

"It's those troublemakers again." She merely answered through gritted teeth.

"Troublemakers?"

"That's Alfred F. Jones. He's in charge of a bunch of misfits called 'Wings of Freedom'. It's full of bullshit if you ask me." Olivia scoffed.

"I think that sounds kinda cool." Mathias said, looking excited already. She shot a look at him, but the gesture went unnoticed. It wasn't long before a small patrol of soldiers came around.

"That's enough! Get back to work!" Their leader shouted to the people before turning to Alfred. "You! Get down or I'll throw you down!"

"Why should we listen to you? We all deserve to have rights to have a voice! We deserve to have freedom and have equal rights! The King should create benefits to the people and for the people!"

Alfred had unleashed the wrath of the riot, causing a full fledged brawl between the soldiers and the citizens. The man had pulled out a rifle from his back and began firing at the soldiers, taking cover behind the cart. A few other men seemingly popped out of nowhere and threw themselves into the midst of battle. Olivia ran into the fray, leaving Berwald, Lukas, Emil, and Timo. Mathias ran into the group without another thought and followed after her. Berwald moved away from the conflict; Timo followed after his friend as Hanatamago trailed behind him.

Timo and Berwald ran behind a building as they avoided the bullets that whistled behind them. The ranger looked around.

"Where's Lukas and Emil?"

"I saw them follow after Mathias." The older man answered. Timo couldn't help but sigh.

"This day keeps getting even more awkward; I can't imagine it getting any worse."

"Hello, it is nice weather, da?"

Timo gave a scream as he jumped in surprise. Berwald glared at the man that spoke as Timo turned around.

"S-Sir B-Braginsky! What are you doing here?" He blurted out, eyes widened. Timo realized his rude question and let out an uneasy laugh. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but I'm just... very surprised."

Hanatamago began to growl, baring her teeth at the threat that stood in front of them. The man looked like a child with his prominent nose as he gave an innocent smile, and let out a child-like giggle. He was about the same height as Berwald, though it was probably because he was big boned or his metal armor; Timo clearly remembered meeting him when he was a little boy. Though his facial expression suggested he was friendly, a dark aura with imminent doom seemed to float around him. Like Timo's eyes, the man had violet eyes as well; it concealed whatever thought was moving around behind them. The ranger knew that this cute exterior was nothing more than a façade, a shell that could easily be shed at any time.

Behind him stood soldiers, Timo estimated that there at least a few dozen. The man gave a small gesture and the soldier immediately went in the direction of the riot, leaving the three alone.

"Timo Väinämöinen. I haven't seen you in a while, comrade."

"What do you want, Ivan?" Berwald asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes.

"That is not way to respect a general, comrade." Ivan chided; his aura began to thicken. "You call me Sir Braginsky or General Braginsky, da?"

"Of course! Of course! But, erm, you didn't answer Berwald's question. What are you doing out here on this... uh, beautiful day?"

"I came to find rebels and crush them into the ground. It will be a lot of fun to break their faces, da?" Ivan asked in a cheerful tone. It almost seemed like they were talking about the weather. "Though I would like to know why comrade had left. We still have bargain."

Timo paled at the last sentence and swallowed hard. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Yes, but that bargain is already over. I did stay in your home for five years just as I promised."

"I did not say five years, I said you were to stay in my home for at least five years. I decide when bargain is done." Timo felt like he wanted to drop through the floor. It would be a better fate than going back to Ivan's house again. "So! After I crush weak rebels, I will take you back home and live like family, da?"

Ivan took a step forward. Hanatamago barked wildly at him. Berwald stepped forward in front of Timo. The two made eye contact as sparks began to flash in between them. Timo knew that the sparks would soon become so hot that a fire will break out between them.

"Hanatamago, shush! It's alright, heel." Timo commanded firmly, but she wasn't willing to let the man come any closer.

"That dog is very loyal, da?" Ivan asked, watching her like a child who was intrigued by a candle's flame. "Her coat look very clean and shiny."

"Thank you, I take really good care of her. She's normally very friendly and well behaved; it's probably something she ate earlier. Hanatamago, heel!"

Ivan giggled again. "She seem very excited, but is very annoying. I think I will silence her with magic stick." With that, he drew a large hammer from his back and smiled. "See, there will be no problems-."

"Stay away from Timo and Hanatamago." Berwald grunted, drawing his greatsword.

"You are like dog, da? You are loyal and very annoying. I will use magic stick on both of you." Timo quickly got in between them, arms raised.

"H-Hold on! Let's have a time out. There's no need to fight." Timo replied. It seemed like this was going to cause more trouble if they fought. Not to mention that Ivan wouldn't mind breaking Berwald's bones mercilessly into powder.

Ivan smiled and walked over to him. He placed a hand on Timo's shoulder and squeezed it, hard. "So you will come, da? I think Raivis and Eduard would be very happy to see their comrade."

"W-Well, I-."

"Timo isn't going anywhere." Berwald said.

Ivan raised his hammer, still smiling. Before he was able to lay the first blow, a young man quickly reported to him. Timo immediately recognized the young teenager as Raivis, who shuddered in Ivan's presence. The general looked slightly annoyed but smiled again as he turned away. Ivan walked over to Raivis and placed a hand on his head, causing the boy to shake even more and shut his eyes tightly. Timo couldn't help but pity him for being, out of all the veterans in the King's army, Ivan's squire.

"Thank you, Raivis. We should get going and find rebels." Ivan turned one last time towards Berwald and Timo, though it was more towards Timo. "I will come retrieve you after battle and we will all go home." And with that, he was out of sight.

Timo released a breath he unknowingly held before hanging his head. "That was too close." Berwald continued to stare in Ivan's direction for a few moments, deep in thought. He began to walk in the direction Ivan came from. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from Ivan." The guardian simply answered.

"B-But Mathias! And Lukas! And Emil-!"

"They can take care of themselves. I will not force you to come with me if you don't want to."

He turned around and began to walk away.

Timo bit his lip. Oh, why him? He really didn't want to leave the rest of their guild behind, especially if they had a chance of finding that criminal. However, Ivan was going to be looking for him after the battle to take him back. He was pretty sure that Ivan would use force to drag him back, whether he liked it or not. Timo wasn't one for running or giving in, but even Mathias, Lukas, and Emil wouldn't be able to help him. Ivan had a powerful position and could command soldiers to do whatever he pleased; his power was backed by an iron fist and fear. And he knew how to use fear to get what he wanted. Surely he would kill Timo if he wanted to... He hated leaving his friends behind, who he knew for a long time.

But, if it would keep them out of harm's way...

"Berwald! Wait for me!" The ranger ran after him, silently apologizing to the rest of his guild.

* * *

**I think I did okay with this chapter. The 'get down or I'll throw you down' came from a game that I remember playing. I hope I got Ivan's personality.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'll be working on the next one. Hasta la vista!**


	6. Discontinued

**I don't have a lot to say.**

**I don't like to leave anything incomplete, but I have lost motivation to write this. I won't be continuing to write this story. I know some people are reading this story, but I just can't go to the end with this. If there are people who like this story and do want to know what happens next, I apologize.**


End file.
